


Fix This

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [110]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 3/4 Staals still in Carolina, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Something is bothering Jared and his brothers don't know how to fix it.





	Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Jared had been not quite moping out on the patio since they had gotten back to Eric’s, ignoring his brothers’ attempts to get him to join them for a movie. Jordan had managed to keep Eric from going outside for twenty minutes, which really was a record.

Eric stepped outside, sitting down in the chair next to Jared and holding a beer out to him, only able to stay quiet for a minute.

“Is there the slightest chance that if I asked you what was wrong, you would tell me?” Eric asked. When Jared didn’t do so much as look at him, he sighed, “Course not. It would take all the fun out of guessing.”

“Your knee bothering you again?” Eric began his line of questioning, finally getting a response when he got to, “Someone say something to you at the game tonight?”

When Jared stiffened, Eric knew he hit on something. Jared had been watching the game from the players’ family box, so he was sure he was alone tonight. But it was right next to the opposing team player box, “One of the Pens?”

“Just drop it.”

“I will go through their injured list if you don’t tell me.”

“Crosby.”

“What did he do?”

“He propositioned me.” Jared finally replied.

“He did what?!” Eric demanded, Jordan’s voice joining his.

“Don’t think you can just stop there!” Jordan collapsed into the chair on the other side of his little brother.

“Who does he think he?!” Eric began ranting, “He’s an Alpha superstar, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants wherever he wants?!”

“We’ve hooked up a couple times before.” Jared’s voice was small, “We happen to be in the same vicinity as each other when my heat was close and it’s just happened….”

“You don’t owe him anything.” Jordan’s voice was as hard as his grip on his beer bottle.

“I’m a slut, Jordy,” Jared glared.

“He say that?” Eric prompted, wishing that Marc was there. He was always the one to be able to keep his cool until Jared had let everything out.

“He doesn’t have to,” Jared scoffed, “No one has to. And the guys who’ve had me more than once tend to think I owe them something. Crosby just so happens to be the worst. He has it in his mind that if he keeps asking to bond me that eventually he’ll wear me down. I’m just lucky that he hasn’t thought to ask me during my heat.”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Jordan growled to himself before schooling his face as he looked at his little brother, “It doesn’t matter who you’ve slept with or how many times, no one but you get to decide when you want to be bonded and who you want to be your Alpha, if it’s even an Alpha at all.”

Before Eric could say anything, Jared stood up and walked back inside, up to his room.

“How do we fix this?” Eric asked after a minute, looking after their baby brother.

“I don’t know if we can.” Jordan replied, “What would Marc say?”

“He’d say to be there for him, to be a soft place to land.” 

“And to not try to fix it.”

“Easier said than done.”

“We’re definitely telling Marc about this, right?”

“I’m willing to bet he knew about the lead up and Jared is probably calling him right now.”

“Okay. So we powwow with Marc tomorrow about what to do?”

“And then we can form a plan.”

“Until then, we can’t do anything.”

“I hate not being able to do anything.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to continue this and make it longer, but nothing has sounded good or I get stuck. I may make a second chapter if the inspiration strikes.


End file.
